Superior Bloodline
by VizardKyuubi
Summary: What if Naruto was taken in by one of the Akatsuki to learn the way of a ninja and was told he had a special Bloodline The Hell Rinnagan that possessed the power of all 9 Biju's Rated M for Tayuya sexual suggestions and her Foul mouth contains Sharingan Naruto.Otogakure Naruto at later chapters.Sasuke&Naruto best friends again later chapters
1. Chapter 1

hey guys im vizardkyuubi (VK) dis is my first fic so go easy on me. This will be a harem of NarutoxTayuyaxHarem yes there will be a foul mouth Tayuya There will be a little lime but no Lemon if you want Lemon go on AdultFanFiction there will not be a stuttering hinata also there will be a cool bad ass Naruto he may not seem like it in this chapter but in the Later chapters you will think he is Dante from Devil May Cry,Naruto will also have a bloodline Called the Hell Rinnagan i will explain a fragment of its power he will have the abilitys the normal Rinnagan gives but he will have the abilty to use any of the kekkei genkai elements and the Kekkei Tōta but he must learn them dont worry he wont be too overpowering so enough of that here's the first chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1 newcomer**

outside the ninja academy of Konoha was a boy with raven hair,blue T-shirt white shorts with blue at the outline of the shorts with regular ninja sandals and black eyes his name was Sasuke,Sasuke Uchiha from the prestigous clan that was Viscously killed by his older brother, the prodigy of the Uchiha, Itachi. He was about to climb out the academy gates until a acedemy instructor demanded that he stay behind the academy gates,Sasuke muttered"you cant tell a Uchiha what to do or what not to do"said Sasuke the academy instructor growled before Iruka interrupted and told Sasuke to come with him and stay out of trouble,with some reluctance Saskue did what he was told and forgot that this ever happened.

* * *

**Time skip 10 minutes**

"Listen up everyone we have a new student here that will be joining us trough out the academy,make him feel welcome" Iruka announced but glared at Sasuke while announcing the last part. Sasuke turned his head 90 degrees away from Iruka the class replied "Hai Iruka-sensei"replied the class just before the door opened.

* * *

revealing a boy with spiky blonde hair ,light tanned skin with some whisker marks which are sensitive, aqua eyes.(he wears his shippuden attire but replace the orange with black and the black with orange ;) with normal blue shinobi sandals he looked up at Sasuke immediately then turned back to the whole class and introduced himself to them"My name is Naruto Uzamaki"the whole classes eyes widened, they have learned about that clan but Iruka told them they were instinct,plus Uzamaki's have read hair. Sasuke looked at Naruto with eyes that show respect and a pleasant rivalry between them, Naruto and Sasuke gave each other such a powerful glare that you can almost ,but barely see a spark of lightning between them they both began to stare until Sasuke saw inside Naruto's eyes was a boy who suffered problems similar to him. until Iruka broke the stare of by asking Naruto to sit next to Sakura,Naruto nodded and walked two steps but,then froze then turned his head back and asked "Who out of all of these girls is Sakura" with a goofy grin that ticked Iruka of "this Boy gonna be a problem"thought Iruka until pointing at a girl with long pink hair with light skin wearing a pink kimono with a circle in the middle of her chest and in the middle of her back."oh...right hehehehe" said Naruto then proceededto his seat with a shunshine that shocked Iruka since it was a a jutsu you only learn at chunin.

* * *

**Time Skip 2 Years**

"Okay everyone, today will decide whether you become Genin or not starting with the writing exam!"said Iruka with a straight face waiting for a reply from naruto who hates written exams but was shocked to hear nothing but a yawn and it came from the person he least expect it to come from Naruto "you will ace this exam you did go through alot of educational challenges with-" I know kurama I know "If anything im worried for everyone else apart from Sakura and that Hyuuga girl" Naruto cut off his Link with his tenant and as soon as him and everyone else was passed the exam sheet he aced it i approximately 10 seconds and slept for the rest of the exam.

* * *

**Ki****ba's P****O****V**

"Fuck the written exam" cursed a boy with spiky black hair tanned skin with a sabor tooth birthmark marking him an Inazuka and a white Dog above him head, his name was Inazuka Kiba "ruff"(translation: you can say that again). Kiba turned his head to see Naruto sleeping,but soon realized that he wasn't the only one who noticed Kiba chuckled seeing the uchiah face it looked like a troll face only angry with a tick mark on his head making the inazuka burst in to fits of laughter

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"I know im gonna finish first im an uchiah,i dont even know why they do these exams since im an uchiah i should automatically get promoted genin or even chunin" snorted Sasuke then started thinking about what nickname he should call Naruto then a light bulb appeared on top of his forehead "I will call him Dobe hahaha-" Just then his laughter was cut of by a snoring Naruto Sasuke had a tick mark because of his 'Dobeness'but saw some writing on his paper on every field on his sheet that was enough to make him heard Kiba Busing fits of laughter certainly pissing the Uchiah off.

* * *

**Normal** **POV**

"Now the test is over lets move on to the TaiJutsu exam" announced Iruka Waking Naruto right up and pumping his fist in the air *FINALLY!" screamed Naruto "I WILL DOMINATE THIS TEST DATTEBAYO" making everyone in the room Sweat-drop apart from Sasuke and his fan girls the fan girls wasn't as large as it was before Naruto came some have grown some sort of a crush on him but not revealing it to the class,the Sasuke fan girls screamed "SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA" Naruto's eye twitched he was about to cuss him down until Hinata beat him to it"Don't you call Naruto-Kun Naruto-Baka or ill kick ur Ass" Said Hinata calmly everyone was silent,no one was expecting Hinata to flip like that in fact,no one EVER her to flip like that,but Naruto was already out in the field doing push-ups getting ready for the Taijutsu exam,while everyone else was arguing,but what shocked them the most,so was Sasuke it looked as if they were Competing on who can do the most push-ups until everyone realizes which was exactly right then it ended in Naruto wining since he was a stamina freak not getting tired for a Second While Sasuke was panting arrived at the field Ready to begin the exam.

* * *

It all tuned out well Kiba vs Shikamaru Ended in Kiba winning since his clan were specialized in Taijutsu,Chouji won his match against this loud mouth Ninja Ino vs Sakura it ended in a tie but Finally it was Naruto vs Sasuke both of them glared each other down like a cat on its prey Naruto's eyes full of Killer intent making Sasuke spine quiver in fear. Iruka Shouted "Hijame" then there was a cloud full of dust with Naruto on top still killer intent in his eyes,while Sasuke's were full of shock and crowd was silent after witnessing the scene before them the most surprised was Sasuke's fan girls who have scene Naruto's skill just now well not really but knew Sasuke is nothing compared to him he took him down as if he was taking sweets from a smirked because he was getting this much respectful attention but then frowned, because it was the same attention the villagers gave him eyes full of fear(everyone) and hatred(only the fan girls of Sasuke have the hatred)making Naruto Run at incredible speeds that,even Iruka couldn't actually see him "what training was he put through Hokage-sama"thought Iruka before shouting "Naruto be back by tomorrow the Teams will be selected to those who have passed" Naruto thanks to the Kyuubi could hear loud and clear even though he was quiet far away,Before being stopped by his sensei.

* * *

thats the first chapter hope u liked plz R&R the Harem is Tayuya Hinata Ino Fem Haku Sasuke twin sister I might add Fem garaa to the Harem PM if u think thats a good idea.


	2. The Truth About The Uzamaki Namikazi's

sorry guys but unfortunately i am not doing a harem for this story this is my first fanfic after all im not that all experienced yet so I'll be starting with a one pair then progress up the ladder u will understand but last chapter wasn't as good as it should have been even if you did like it i appreciate it. it's either you gave a review or follow for sympathy or for trying or you actually liked it well enough said lets start this story oh and almost forgot **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE**

Chapter 2 The Truth About The Uzamaki Namikazi's

Naruto vs Sasuke both of them glared each other down like a cat on its prey Naruto's eyes full of Killer intent making Sasuke spine quiver in fear. Iruka Shouted_ "Hijame"_ then there was a cloud full of dust with Naruto on top still killer intent in his eyes,while Sasuke's were full of shock and crowd was silent after witnessing the scene before Hand the most surprised was Sasuke's fan girls who have seen Naruto in an instant on top of Sasuke with his elbow on his neck demanding him to surrender but, unknown to them they only saw less than a half of Naruto's skill well not really but knew Sasuke is nothing compared to him he took him down as if he was taking candy from a baby Naruto smirked because he was getting this much respectful attention but then frowned, because it was the same attention the villagers gave him eyes full of fear(everyone) and hatred(only the fan girls of Sasuke have the hatred)making Naruto Run at incredible speeds that,even Iruka couldn't actually see him "what training was he put through Hokage-sama"thought Iruka before shouting "Naruto be back by tomorrow the Teams will be selected of those who have passed" Naruto thanks to the Kyuubi could hear loud and clear even though he was quiet far away,Before being stopped by his Sensei.

* * *

_"Hey Gaki how did you do?" "its you"_ moaned Naruto as if he wasn't happy to see him but truth be told he was his Godfather _"That's no way to talk to your Godfather"_screamed Jiraya with a tick mark on his head Naruto *sighed* _"what you come here Jiraya-sensei"_ Naruto Said clearly annoyed now Jiraya suddenly turned all serious _"well you have a guest"_ Jiraya started _"Who is that guess"_ Said Naruto with Narrowed eyes _"And what IS that guess"_ continued Naruto _"An Akatsuki"_ Naruto was shocked _"Are they after my Biju"_ Naruto asked _"no he is here to awaken your bloodline"_ Naruto's eyes literally popped out off his eye sockets _"But Uzamaki's dont have anything that special apart from the tolerance with the Kyuubi and our Talent for sealing"_ Naruto interjected _"your right about that but you also a namikaze and a Namikaze were quite close to the Uchiah and Uzamaki meaning your most likely to awaken the Sharingan or an unknown kind of bloodline"_ Naruto was flabbergast he was that special All he knew was that he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and a Uzamaki but he had no idea he was quarter related to the uchiah,but unfortunately that means he has the stupid uchiah arrogance running through some of his blood;Naruto was not happy _"Oh and I forgot to mention..."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow_ "You also have another bloodline called...The Rinnigan" _there was an awkward silence,until Naruto broke the silence _"What the fuck is the Rinnegan" _but before Jiraya could Have a chance to answer they were interrupted by Narutos guest_"Hello Naruto" _Naruto was in a state of shock,right before him was a complete Twin of Sasuke only that he was older had two lines between both of his eyes he had black hair instead of Raven hair,and he was wearing a Robe with red clouds all around it and only one person Naruto can think of that looked like him and that one person was Itachi Uchiha before Naruto could say anything Itachi used his Tsukiyomi,traping Naruto in his Genjutsu.

* * *

The World Of Tsukiyomi

Naruto was strapped on to a pole unable to move the only option he had been to look at Itachi _"Forgive me Naruto but this is the only way to awaken your two Doujutsu."_ Itachi Using the power of the Tsukiyomi Created A sword a very sharp one and again using the power of the Tsukiyomi made appear his closest friends Naruto almost immediately screamed for Itachi not to do it but Itachi ignored him and Made his way to Iruka,As soon as he was in range with Iruka he slit his throat with his sword of Tsukiyom,Naruto screamed "_FUCK YOU!"_ itachi ignored him once again now summoning someone else that he truly did not want to kill since it was him that gave him so much pain ,but had no choice in the matter since he was the closest to Naruto other than the Sandaime Hokage,Jiraya and Iruka since they did build a bit of a negative connection with each other but that's what makes them next figure that was about to be extinguished from the Tsukiyomi world was none other than Itachi's little brother,Sasuke uchiah,at first Naruto did not care but when he was about to get killed with the Tsukiyomi blade he had a change of heart._"Don't you lay a hand on Sasuke"_ Naruto said viciously in a Dark voice that would scare the hell out of the Toughest of Shinobi, Unfortunately with Itachi's experience that didn't make him flinch one bit and dagged the sword straight through Sasuke's chest then all hell broke lose as Naruto's eyes were blood-red with 2 comas on each of his eyes and broke out of the Tsukiyomi. Itachi was surprised,he did not expect Naruto to break out of the Tsukiyomi but that shows he has skill and potential with his ability's and HE will help him improve his powers of the sharingan and when he thinks he's ready he will let him lose and let him find out a way to awaken his REAL blood limit. 5 seconds after breaking out of the Tsukiyomi Naruto collapsed _"ill bring him to his home"_ Jiraya nodded and Itachi made his way to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**The Next day**

_"Okay everyone these are the list of names that graduated and will start their journey as a Leaf shinobi the order is said in scores The student with the lowest score is ... the person with the 2nd lowest score is...the person with the 3rd lowest score is...now the following is the best scores is again from lowest ,to the rookie of the year,kiba chouji ,shikamaru,Ino,hinata,shino,Sakura"._It was now between Naruto and Sasuke,everyone thought it was Sasuke since he came from an élite clan,but some thought otherwise since Naruto was from the two legendary clans the Uzamaki went extinct 12 years ago,or so it seemed;The Namikaze That were the Descendants of the Sage Of Six Paths but of course they don't know anything about the Namikaze,they don't even know they exist._"The runner-up with the second best score is...Sasuke Uchiha"_the quarter that was left of Sasuke's fan girls screamed in absolute denial before Naruto joined the academy Sasuke was the best in all their classes,until Naruto came._"Now the Rookie Of The year is Naruto Uzamaki, Congratulations Naruto"_ Despite the Fangirls not liking the idea of Naruto being the Rookie Of The Year they still applaud_ "Now can all the people who graduated step forward and Accept your headbands indicating you're a Shinobi of Konoha and Get in a Line so I can take a Photo of those that_ graduated" Iruka took the picture with Naruto in the middle Sasuke on his right and Sukara on his left,while shikamaru next to Sasuke and Ino next to Sukara,Hinata besides Ino and Shino Besides Shikamaru and chouji besides him _"Now everyone say Konahagakure"_Iruka Instructed _"__KONOHAGAKURE" _Shouted Iruka's **FORMER** students Surprisingly that included Sasuke,and they went back to there seats so they can be informed what genin squad they will be in and what kind of person their sensei is._"Now what I will be Announcing is your Genin Squad and Sensei after I announce who you are with you will wait,Until your Sensei that we have that done we will start by Announcing Team 1 which will consist of A 4 man Squad 3 Genin and 1 Sensei as will be the rest. Now team 1 will be. _**SKIP TO TEAM**** 7**

_"Team 7 will Be Sasuke"_ Sasuke *HN* at his Name being called "_Naruto" _Naruto smirked _"and Sakara"_ none of them made a comment Sakura was about to comment but then she thought about it she had the two best students in the class why would you complain."_Team 10 will be Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji" "just like our parents ha" _Shikamaru commented he was the smartest out of everyone in the class but it was his laziness that gave him low scores._"Team 8 will be Hinata,Kiba, everyone wait until your sensei comes before you leave and begin your first squad training._


End file.
